Algo que no te pude decir
by JunMad-Beilschmidt
Summary: Un pequeño oneshot de la novela visual "Saya no Uta" ¡Cuidado! Trata sobre el final corto (O final "Malo") si no lo has jugado es posible que te encuentres con spoilers.


**Hola**~ Presento la primera historia que publico en este lugar; tal como dice en el resumen, es un pequeño Oneshot sobre la novela visual "Saya no Uta"

Cuando lo jugué por primera vez fue en inglés y hace poco lo volví a jugar nuevamente pero con el parche en español, no recordaba lo hermosa que era la historia entre los personajes *-* fue como jugarlo por primera vez.

Por cierto, los personajes _"Saya"_ & _"Sakisaka Fuminori"_ no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores/autores.

¡A disfrutar de la lectura!

* * *

"**Quiero recuperarlo todo"**

"**Ya no lo necesito"**

Dos opciones, dos caminos, algo que ganar y algo que perder. Estas eran las únicas respuestas que Fuminori podía decir a la hermosa chica frente a sus ojos; no se detuvo a pensarlo y dejó que las palabras salieran solas de su boca.

–Por supuesto– fue su respuesta instantánea –Si es posible regresar, entonces quiero hacerlo–

Por más que se había acostumbrado a ese oscuro mundo, a ver a los humanos, sus viejos amigos, transformados en feas criaturas, bultos de carne que expulsaban nauseabundos fluidos, a que el entorno pareciera completamente hecho de vísceras, bilis, sangre mezclado con el olor a podredumbre; a pesar de haber aceptado que ese sería el mundo en el que tendría que vivir, no había duda de que en el fondo lo que más quería era volver a ver el sol, el rostro de quienes conocía, el olor a flores; no… no había duda de que _sí_ quería volver a su anterior vida.

Pero ¿Qué ocurriría con él y su preciada Saya? ¿El desear el pasado tendría algún efecto sobre su relación con ella? Una vez que esas preguntas azotaron su cabeza fue cuando el joven se dio cuenta de que su respuesta apresurada no era precisamente lo que deseaba.

–Sí… por supuesto querrías eso– Responde la menor antes de sonreír suavemente a Fuminori, este por su parte sintió un malestar repentino pues sabía que la había herido con sus palabras, aquella sonrisa que mostraba dejaba al descubierto la tristeza de Saya. Ahora nuevamente ella estaría sola, completamente sola en el mundo.

–Saya, yo…– se apresuró a decir el joven pero fue la menor quien terminó por interrumpirlo –Está bien, Fuminori. No digas más– Y en ese instante ella acortó la distancia que los separaba; fundió sus labios juntos con los del contrario en un apasionado beso, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del chico para poder silenciarle. Saya sabía que de ese momento su relación no sería como antes, que al cambiar la visión del mundo que tenía Sakisaka también cambiaría la manera en que él la veía; era inevitable pero a la vez sentía cierto alivio.

Mientras tanto el joven Fuminori se debatía mentalmente, habían ciertas palabras que quería decir, palabras importantes, pero por más que intentaba decirlas sentía que no podía; su mente confusa le imposibilitaba el habla, lentamente iba perdiendo la consciencia junto con la sensación de los labios de la menor –Saya…–

–Que duermas bien, Fuminori– fue lo último que logró escuchar salir de los labios de su pequeña amante –No te preocupes. Cuando despiertes, todo habrá cambiado– Luego de eso perdió la consciencia.

"_Tengo que decirte algo antes de dormir, una sola cosa…"_

**-x-x-x-**

Al despertar el joven Fuminori lo primero que notó fue un hedor que en un instante le revolvió el estómago. El cadáver de su vecino, a quien había asesinado despiadadamente, se encontraba en un estado de descomposición terrible, las moscas le cubrían y la sangre seca estaba salpicada por todos lados. Pero eso no fue de relevancia para Sakisaka, pues le inquietaba el no saber dónde se encontraba su querida Saya.

Vagó por la casa en busca de la menor, aunque ya sabía de antemano que era inútil pasó por lo menos una hora tratando de negar la realidad, de que ya todo había cambiado y que la había perdido. Sin inmutarse llegó hasta la sala de estar y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver lo colorida que era; verde, rojo, amarillo, rosa y un montón de otros colores eran los que estaban esparcidos a lo largo de todo el cuarto; su cabeza no estaba bien, había un montón de emociones encontradas y no había manera de poder ordenarlas tan pronto.

Llamó a la policía de inmediato y unas lágrimas corrieron una vez que el encargado le respondió. El escuchar una voz completamente humana, que fuera totalmente diferente a la de Saya, y no fuera estruendosa como aquellos gruñidos de los monstruos era música para sus oídos.

Como era de esperarse Fuminori fue arrestado de inmediato, su cargo fue el de cometer cuatro asesinatos y mutilar un cadáver, después de todo el vecino había asesinado a su familia en un arranque de ira y los restos de su anterior amiga, Takahata Oumi, estaban escondidos en la vivienda Sakisaka. Toda explicación dada por el joven había sido ignorada por parte de las autoridades que consideraron trasladarlo a un lugar donde recibiría los cuidados necesarios; así fue como evitó ir a la cárcel y, en cambio, fue encerrado en un cuarto blanco y declarado incapaz de responder por sus acciones.

A pesar de lo que afirmaban los expertos, todo lo que le había pasado había sido real, tan real como lo era él mismo, solamente la diferencia era que su realidad era incompatible con aquella que estaba fuera de la sala. Ahora él podría quedarse encerrado en ese pequeño cuarto de paredes blancas y poder vivir en su propia realidad sin importar que los demás no le hayan creído; después de todo no los necesitaba, su único motivo de vivir era _ella_.

Todos decían que Saya nunca existió, que todo había sido una mera fantasía –Bien, que así sea– respondía el muchacho en la soledad de su cuarto de hospital, después de todo Saya nunca fue parte de _su_ mundo. Pero ahora que el joven se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto ¿No era posible que pudiera escucharla? Ese entorno pertenecía a su realidad, su mundo; donde él y Saya compartían momentos juntos. Debía, no, _tenía_ que aparecer.

**-x-x-x-**

Las noches pasaron sin que Fuminori dejara de pensar en la pequeña y cada día esperaba lograr encontrarla. Precisamente una de esas noches fue cuando un sonido proveniente del pasillo hizo que se despertara; era como si _algo_ se estuviese arrastrando hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Era ella.

–Saya ¿Eres tú? –

Esperó por una respuesta pero esta nunca llegó.

– ¿Por qué no me dejas escuchar tu voz? –

Nuevamente el silencio fue su único confidente…. Hasta que a través de la rejilla de la puerta se deslizó un pequeño artefacto; era un teléfono móvil con unas letras escritas en un bloc de notas.

[_Mi voz te sonará extraña_]

Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Sakisaka ante la repentina timidez por parte de la menor.

–No me importa– Fue la respuesta que dio mientras deslizaba el teléfono por entre la rejilla y devolverlo a su dueño –Quiero oírte, verte– En ese momento el aparato volvió al interior del cuarto.

[_Déjame quedarme como la Saya que recuerdas_]

–Entiendo…– Fue la respuesta que acató a decir mientras su mirada caía al suelo.

No había que ser demasiado inteligente para entender la situación, desde un principio Fuminori supuso que sería así. Todas las cosas "correctas" en el mundo "normal" eran vistas como cosas repugnantes ante los ojos del joven; Saya era única para él pues la veía como toda chica común y corriente, pero si hacía uso de la lógica podía sacar como conclusión de que ella, en efecto, era _única_ pero de otra manera; debía ser tan _inusual_ para que su mente retorcida la captara como "normal" dentro de ese oscuro mundo. La verdadera forma de la menor era algo completamente distinto en ese lugar, no la conocía y era de esperar que por eso la chica no quisiera mostrarse ante él. Debía aceptarlo.

–¿Recuerdas que ese día traté de decirte algo? – nuevamente volvió a deslizar el teléfono por la rejilla.

[_Esperaba que lo hubieras olvidado_]

Una sonrisa se volvió a formar en el rostro del joven –¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? – la frase iba a continuar, pero Sakisaka se avergonzaba de decirlo abiertamente; a pesar de que nadie estuviera allí escuchando. Agarró el teléfono y comenzó a teclear en él, sus dedos recorrían el teclado del celular mientras la sonrisa del muchacho no se desvanecía de su rostro.

**8 (T)  
3-3 (E)  
0 (Espacio)  
2 (A)  
6 (M)  
6-6-6 (O)**

Deslizó el celular nuevamente y guardó silencio pacientemente; afuera podía sentir la presencia de su amada, del otro lado de la puerta Saya estaba llorando en silencio, estaba seguro a pesar de no verla ni oírla.

–¿Te digo algo? No me habría importado– Dijo a modo de consuelo sabiendo que era inútil, después de todo aquellas palabras habían sido dichas muy tarde. Pero no tenía para que mentir, el hecho de querer volver a su vida normal era algo que deseaba profundamente, es verdad, pero habría dejado ese deseo por Saya; por ella él habría abandonado ese deseo y se irían lejos tomados de las manos.

[_Lo siento, soy una cobarde_]

Negó con la cabeza sin darse cuenta –No es tu culpa–

[_Tenía miedo… de como cambiabas por mi_]

–No fue culpa de nadie–

Tenía razón. Ella tenía miedo de tomar todo de Sakisaka y él, por su parte, tenía miedo de abandonarlo todo por Saya; ambos habían presentado el mismo nivel de debilidad.

–¿Qué harás ahora? –

[_Seguiré buscando a mi papá. Él sabrá como enviarme devuelta a donde pertenezco_]

–Quieres volver a casa ¿cierto? – Preguntó el joven, sabiendo que sería difícil para la menor el responderle. Ella se debatía entre las respuestas, se tomó su tiempo y finalmente respondió.

[_Sí_]

–Espero que tengas suerte–

[_Me esforzaré_]

El final era inevitable, ella había decidido su camino y él se había despedido. No había nada más que hacer.

–Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, yo siempre estaré aquí–

[_Está bien, gracias. Adiós Fuminori_]

–Adiós Saya– Respondió y luego le devolvió el teléfono. En ese momento un ligero golpecito se escuchó en la puerta; había sido su amada quien le respondía de manera gentil, luego de eso logró escuchar cómo se deslizaba por el pasillo mientras la soledad de la noche se agazapaba sobre él.

Desde ese momento Fuminori Sakisaka nunca más volvió a saber de la pequeña criatura que se hacía llamar Saya, es posible que ella por fin haya regresado a al lugar de donde vino, como también es posible que aún se encuentre vagando en busca de su padre; si es así entonces en algún momento habrá de sentirse sola _"Cuando ya no pueda soportarlo seguramente volverá a mí. Yo soy el único que puede consolarla de forma amable"_ era lo que se repetía a diario el joven ex estudiante de medicina.

Esperó y esperó soñando cada noche con su voz y su cara, dedicó todo el tiempo del mundo a esperar; rodeado de las blancas paredes que conformaban su cuarto en el centro psiquiátrico, ese día nunca se vio llegar.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias si leíste hasta aquí! Espero que el texto haya sido de su agrado.

¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? _ Todo_ es bienvenido *^*


End file.
